


What You Have Been Missing Out On

by ladyautumnfire



Category: Depeche Mode
Genre: Dave is sloshed, Feelings, First Kiss, M/M, Martin is making tea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 14:11:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7108462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyautumnfire/pseuds/ladyautumnfire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Martin is up very late when Dave arrives at his front door, clearly drunk and needing a place to rest for a while. What starts as a cup of tea, ends with an admission of feelings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What You Have Been Missing Out On

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Devotees! This is my first posting, so be kind! Really though, let me know what you all think. I took a couple things from the movie, "Worried about the Boy," and put my own Gahore twist on it. 
> 
> Thanks to my very good friend for beta-ing this little short one off for me. Cheers!
> 
> This is a work of fiction, from my sinful mind! No disrespect to these two gentlemen, or the band themselves! Enjoy!

Martin tapped his fingers on the counter next to the stove top. It was very late in the night, but he just could not get this beat out of his head. He hummed, collecting the notes with the intricate tappings of his fingers. The tea kettle began to scream, steam rising quickly. Martin grabbed it carefully, setting it to the side. Just as he was grabbing the box of tea out of the cabinet, a knock was heard at the door. He glanced at the clock. 2:05 am. Who could be at his door at this time?  
The knock sounded again, more deliberate than the first time. Martin sighed, grabbing his robe and heading to the front door. 

Opening the door slightly, he saw what appeared to be a very inebriated Dave Gahan, best friend and fellow bandmate. Dave stood, just barely, against the door frame, eye pupils blown wide.  
“I didn't know where else to go..” He slurred. Martin ushered Dave in, closing the door. 

“Sit. I’ll grab you some tea.” 

Dave layed back into the soft couch cushion, his eyes closing, trying to stave off the dizziness. 

“She kicked me out you know. Bitch said I spent more time with you anyway.” Dave shrugged off his leather jacket, tossing it onto the floor. 

Mart chuckled, pouring hot water into two cups. 

“Did she now? Well tell her she can come join us in the band and then she can see you all the time too!” Martin said, making his way back to Dave.

Dave looked up, locking eyes with Martin. “Its true, what she says.”

“That you spend more time with the band? Of course you do, Dave. We just got in with Blitz. Don't want to fuck up an opportunity like that.”

Dave picked his cup up, carefully drinking some down, grabbing all the courage he had to say the next words that he held inside for so very long.

“She says I fancy you, and it's true, Martin.”

Martin smiled, sitting down next to him, taking the cup out of his hand. He leaned it slowly, his lips so close to Dave’s. 

“I'm going to kiss you now..” Martin whispered. But before he could continue, Dave pulled him, crashing their lips together. It was sloppy, but fuck, Martin so didn't mind. After all, Dave was sloshed, but it worked in his favor, giving him just enough courage to admit his feelings. 

After a few passionate moments, Martin pulled back, resting his forehead upon Dave’s, his breath a bit quick. “Stay here tonight. Rest and in the morning, I will show you exactly what you have been missing out on..” 

Mart smirked, getting up to lay a blanket across Dave, the man having a goofy look on his face, giving a quick nod, his eyes barely staying open, from god knows how many drinks he had before he arrived at Martin’s place. With a quick peck from Martin, Dave slipped quickly into a deep sleep, leaving Martin in a state of bliss, and sappy thoughts, with this being the one and only time he could get away with it.

THE END!


End file.
